Stranded
by Sodenotsuyu
Summary: There is a plight taken place. Ichigo's life is thrown into the wilderness and soon so is a few others. They meet together on this "Stranded" island and have to work together to get back to civilization. Romance/Humor/Adventure/AU/Yaoi/BoyxBoy/Rated T for now


I gasped for air trying to clear the water out of my lungs. Coughing heavily, I turned onto my side and hunched upward like a hissing cat. I finally returned my breath to somewhat normality and turned sitting on my ass. I looked at the sailboat that was crashed into the shoreline flooded with water. I couldn't see that well with it being nearly pitch black. I can't believe what I had done. Over one little argument this happened…how could _this _happen?

When the morning came I scavenged what I could from the boat wreck and walked up to the island looking around. I was on a deserted island…or by the looks of it, it is. Looking back at the sailboat feeling hope drop when it finished breaking in half. I looked around and frowned. All I could do now was survive and hope someone finds me. And find me soon.

I was happy for my father's stupid needs to abandon me in the middle of no where for survival training. If it weren't for that, I'd probably be dead by now. That and growing up in a clinic helps saves ones life incase said one does something incredibly stupid. I had built a shelter near a great fishing ground and set up a small area just for me. I flipped on a solar camera that made it through the boat wreckage and stared into the flashing light.

"Day twenty. The helicopters haven't come around anymore and they didn't see the help sign. It's been five days since the helicopters been here…all I can do now is…survive. I need to build a boat to get me off this island. A boat that will survive the harsh seas." I scowled and leaned back against a rock. "It sounds like a long project. But…I won't give up. I need to see my family again. I need to apologize to my dad. I will not die on this island."

"Day thirty seven, still no signs of other life. I've started exploring the island more and more. I found out that there are a lot of quick sand areas. But it seems to go in a line down. I think I'll make a map of this place so I won't get confused…that or if I do die someone will find it and maybe it'll be useful to them. Hm, maybe I'll die of old age. I think I'll call that quicksand area Quicksand Way. Hmhm right next to Desert Cove. I still can't believe I found that wonderful cool spot there that has fresh water_ and _food. That's just awesome."

"Day sixty three. Okay next to Quicksand Way is a new unexplored place that I have now explored. I will now call that hellhole Crocodile Falls. I almost got eaten alive by all of those fuckers. On the bright side I got dinner for a good week or so. There are no signs of human life on this place. I really do think I'm the only one in this burning hole. I guess this gives me time to read that Spanish book that made it through the wreck."

"Day one-hundred-thirty-three AKA 4 months and 12 days. All of these days are starting to blur together. There is no weather change. It always stays the same. I am marking on a small journal calendar I found and it's supposed to be winter right now. I don't see any differences here. Does Mexico get winter? Or wherever I floated up to. I explored around a bit more and found the fucking Barrens of this place and some dense ass woods full of coyotes. But it has fruit in there too. So that's a bonus. I almost forgot how fruit tasted. Past Crocodile falls is a huge ass mountain. I think I'll climb that sucker next."

"Day one-hundred-fifty, I finally made it up this fucking mountain. I hate this! Okay the top of this mountain has everything I would need. But fuck! I would never climb this just for the hell of discovering again. Officially naming this mountain, Hell's Mountain or Bi-Polar bitch. I found some medical herbs up here. So that's really good. I'm storing this shit in the crocodile skins. Ahh, hell…I wish someone was here. The loneliness is eating at me from the inside out." I turned off the camera and leaned back against a tree. I wouldn't wish someone getting stranded here. I wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemy.

"Day two-hundred-seventy-eight. I finished exploring the first island completely. I know it like the back of my hand. I set up little campsites here and there. I put up some markers so if anyone as unlucky as me gets stranded in this hell-fest, they will see it and go to it. The sand dunes is really nice. I've never eaten so much clams in my life before. I dehydrated some and keeping them as a snack to go. I'm going to head up river to the calm tides to get to the island across from this one. Who knows maybe someone's on that one. I doubt it, but it's worth a look.

"Day three hundred. It's almost been a year. Fuck…well I'm done exploring this island too. It was smaller than the other one. But pretty much a new kind of hell. Except for a Crocodile falls there is a Crocodile Alley. I think my favorite place so far is at the Sand Dunes where all those clams are. Not to mention the freshwater source and coconut trees. With the ocasinal boar, I think I'll go back there and hang out a while. I'm definitely going to avoid the Barrens as much as possible. That's just too hot and not enough water out there. Hence the name Barrens. Yeah I'll go back…and build a bridge to connect these two islands. Going through the waters like that makes me nervous. Those fucking crocodiles scarred me for life."

"Day three hundred forty-four. I'm going to throw myself a party when it gets to 365 days. Seriously, I deserve it. I'm going to get myself a crocodile, clams, fruit, some herbs that will make me higher than a kite and just throw myself a joyous old party. Lucky for me it's right on my birthday. Some awesome present, isn't it? Anyway I guess that would mean I'm going through the barrens…I hate the barrens. I don't care how many times I go through there. I hate them. Anyway this aloe Vera plant I found- surprised the hell out of me- is very useful. Putting some moisture back into my skin. Though I think using a crocodile hide as a bodysuit umbrella protects my skin for most of the time.

"Whoo day three hundred sixty five! One whole year and I'm not dead! Wow…that's like a huge deal. I feel like survivor man. Except I don't record every part of the day. I mean, I have limited memory chips. I'm down to fifty…it's still a lot but I don't want to make a video of me sleeping. Anyway happy 18th birthday to me! I spent my 17th year on a deserted island alone and survived. That's a huge accomplishment. Toasts and time to chow on down in my feast here. Also a celebration for me memorizing that Spanish book frontward and backward. Now if I see a Spanish dude doing a patrol of the island for drug trafficker's. I can tell him a whole lot of stuff and maybe get off of these two islands." I snorted to the thought of that. It was unlikely; in fact I barely had hope for that to happen. But it still could I guess.

"Day three hundred eighty one… I'm heading back to my clam grounds mixed with everything else. I am going to go through the Quicksand Way and Crocodile Falls this time. I'll make a pit stop at my shelter in the Desert Coves. But that's as far as I getting to the Barrens again for this month. I think I'll get new crocodile skin. My old crocodile shoes are getting really worn out. I miss school. Sudden I know, but I fucking miss it so bad. It was so simple. Everything was just so _easy_. This is easy now- routine really- but still. At least there was a human population more than one."

* * *

**3 Days Later**

I sighed lightly and looked up at the high noon sky for a moment before looking back down. The reptile skin over my body blocking much of the suns rays. I always hated going through the Barrens. But I couldn't avoid them forever. Even more so if I wanted to get to my favorite living area to my favorite fishing area. I rubbed the juices of the aloe vera leaf against my lips preventing them from getting severally chapped.

I was just about to my shelter in the Desert Coves. I stopped by the small fresh water source that was an hour walk away from the den of mine and filled up my bottles. Someone else's trash was my treasure. In this case I guess the technical term would be treasures. I walked up the steep hill up to the cave in the side of the hill. It was away from all predators down below. I heard a few grunt…unnatural grunts for this place though. I looked up and blinked widely. People? Yes, I think, am I hallucinating? I thought that phase passed eleven months ago.

"Ah! Alligator hybrid!" Screamed a blond male. I waved my hands up in the air as a white flag dropping my walking stick and aloe vera leaf. He stopped screaming only because he fell to the side and threw up. A tall lanky man that was holding the smaller slender male in his lap looked worried and concerned about me. The other one in this cave- there are 3 people- was looking at me clearly dehydrated like the other two. But much farther along the dehydration path than they were. He was either incredibly beautiful or I was dreaming him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy I'm not an alligator hybrid." I pulled off the skin letting it drop to the cave floor. Revealing myself in an A-shirt, ratty jeans, my tangerine locks pulled back in a braid, with a pack on my back that looked like a bulging reptile full of random stuff. The blond stopped puking and looked at me. "And just for your information, it's crocodile not an alligator."

"Who are you? You look pretty damn far from a rescue squad." The blunet – the beautiful guy that I was so happy I wasn't imagining- said to me. I got in the crocodile skin and pulled out the plastic containers of water.

"Just relax for now. I'll take care of you guys. The blond especially, did you get bitten by something?" I handed the blunet a jug of water and he took it without complaint.

"No, he was stuck by a stingray when we were at the shore." I nodded and handed the lanky man a bottle of water too.

"Lay him down, he was hit on his calf, right?" The lanky man laid the blond down and nodded. "How long ago was this?"

"Three days ago…we didn't know if we should take the stinger out or not…" I pushed up the pant leg that had blood on it and winced to the sight.

"Usually you take it out. The stinger has the toxins on it. So longer he's exposed to it, the worse it'll be. Hey blonde, drink the water, I'll see what I can do for you…and your leg." I went back to my crocodile bag and shuffled through it pulling out medicinal herbs and yanked off a fruit filled with antioxidants. With a few other things out I went back to his leg and silently worked with the blond cursing out in pain a few times. With a makeshift ID in his arm, the lanky man held up the fruit so it would go in the blond.

"You're lucky…blonde, since you've been out in this heat and was burning up to incredibly hot levels, the toxin from the stingray died out. But it still looks pretty deep. I can stitch it back together though. Here, put this in your mouth and bite down." I handed the blond, who is now filled with water and other medications, a strip of crocodile hide.

"Why?" I went to the croc-bag and got out the first-aid kit that was in the wreck as well (I had chosen the right boat to stow away in…too bad it wasn't tied down) the blunet was studying me with such curious eyes. I sat down next to the blond and looked up at his wary brown eyes.

"Well in short I'm going to tear your flesh apart and off. I have to open your wound and dig out the infection and see if there is any serious tearing done when the stinger was pulled out. If there is, I have to fix it before it becomes unfixable. I don't have any painkillers or numbing agents here. So bite down on that thing hard and hold his hand if you want, because this is going to hurt a lot. And depending how far the infection went, it's probably going to take a while. But I'm going to move as fast as I can." I tied off his leg at his knee to minimize blood loss. I sat on his knee to prevent kicking he will surely do out of instinct.

"C-Can we not do this?"

"Don't worry, once you feel the pain your body will respond with adrenaline, fear, and the adrenaline will numb the pain even a bit. Here keep this up to his nose and sit down on his chest." I handed the lanky man a flower that I had celebrated with just days ago. "Pleasant smells also dulls pain. Hey blue, I need you to hold his feet down just incase. I don't want to cut a major artery."

As the lanky man moved onto the blonde's chest the blunet came over almost warily and grabbed the blonde's ankles tightly. I heard the blond whimper. I got out the small knife in the aid kit and looked at the infected wound. It was going to be nasty.

"Hopefully with your luck I can save not just your life but your leg too. Don't think about holding still. Just think about pleasant things, okay?"

"Mmhm" Heard him muffle. Probably has that hide in his mouth. I looked back a bit seeing him holding lanky's hand and his eyes were closed. I sucked in a long breath and looked down at the wound. God, that is one nasty infection. This wasn't going to be pretty. I held the handle of the knife between my teeth and shook my head a bit wondering if I shouldn't just cut off his leg and save us a long time of suffering. Then again, I would want to keep my leg. I mean I did this before to myself…I have the scar too. I know he would want me to try despite him saying otherwise. I grabbed the sides of the wounds and with one quick sharp move I pulled what was healing apart.

"MH!" You could feel the blonde's body jerk harshly but it didn't move due to three of us holding him down. I got the water from the side and poured it into the wound washing out the brown bits of sand and then the herbs squeezing their potent bacteria killers in his leg. More muffled screaming came. I took the knife pouring the knife with the disinfectant in the medical kit and looked at the wound. Well, this was just the beginning. Grabbing tweezers out of the kit I leaned down and started in.

After a grueling three hours, I was fucking done! I had put the wound in loose stitches so if there were anymore infection it would just drain out. I put on leaves that were heavily soaked in antioxidants. I got off and sighed. The blond moaned quietly to the movement.

"Done, you can relax now. Your leg should be just fine. I didn't find any major tearing or any severed arteries. Which is very lucky considering how deep it went and where it went. The wound has to stay open for a couple of days to make sure all of the infection are out. So you'll need to rest as much as possible." Lanky got off of the blonde as well, and the blunet fell back onto his ass letting out a loud sigh.

"Fuck…" The blunet hissed out before lying onto his back.

"Ow…" The blond murmured after spitting out the hide that has deep teeth marks in it now.

"Does it feel any better- do you feel better?" Asked while cleaning up. I poked the infected flesh that rested on the lid of the kit with a curl of my lip going down in disgust.

"…Yeah…much better actually. Thanks. Where did you learn to do that?" I smirked to the blond that sat up and looked at me tiredly.

"I grew up in a clinic. I learned a few things I guess. So…you guy's hungry? Now that the major problem is out of the way I can state your hunger."

"My knight in shining food, yes, hell yes." I snorted to the lanky man and the blunet. I stood up and stretched out a bit before grabbing the kit and went back over to my croc-pack. Maybe with them here we can flag down a chopper? I don't know. The helicopters just seem to…not see this island. It's like fucking Pandora only it's not wonderful. I got out what I had packed for my trip to the dunes and handed it to the three.

"It's a lot of fish really. But it's better than…nothing." They were eating like monsters. I guess I'll have to go hunting tomorrow at my nearest hunting grounds. I chewed slowly on my own fish watching them wolf down what I had given them.

"So, how long have you guys been on this island?"

"Mh, three days. Same time I got this wound." The blond said between bites. I huffed a bit. They were goners without me. I am really thankful for my father right now.

"How did you guys get all the way out here?" Asked and was immediately greeted with furious blue eyes.

"That fuckin' back stabber Aizen set me up in a boat race and he messed with my gadgets! Not soon after we got here my boat exploded! I just bought that fuckin' thing too!" I blinked slowly and suddenly felt so content.

"You got a raido or somethin' we can call in on?" He spoke again. I just stared at him dumbly. What kind of person did I look like to them in their eyes?

"Uh you think I'm a coast guard or something?" The three stopped eating and looked up at me.

"No, I was thinkin' you were from a village or something like that." The blunet said. The lanky man nodded. I snorted and covered my mouth to not spray food. I swallowed but not helping soon after laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sneered the lanky man seemingly irritated with my laughter to something so natural sounding. I rubbed my stomach from cramping pains that were due to the laughter. I sighed heavily leaning my head back against the cave wall for a moment before looking up at the three.

"This is a deserted island. Actually islands. There are two along with one small one and a cluster of very small ones. Welcomes to what I call the Devil's Trap guys." The blonde swallowed what he had in his mouth and pointed at me.

"So…you're not a villager or a coast guard?"

"No. I wasn't a sailor either just to throw that out there."

"Then…how the hell did you get here?" The blunet asked. I snorted loudly to that and shook my head a bit.

"How about introductions? I'm Ichigo."

"Okay I'm Shinji, thanks for saving me, that's Nnoitra my boyfriend and that blue mess is Grimmjow. Now how the hell did you get here?" I rubbed the back of my neck lightly and groaned lowly.

"My father decided it was a great idea to go to Mexico for a vacation. Him and I got into an argument and I left. Where I was in mexico was a doc. I got in one of the boats to just cool down. I fell asleep. The boat wasn't tied and it had no anchor. When I woke up thirty feet waves were crashing down on the small sail boat for hours and I washed up to shore not too long after. The boat was destroyed and I was…here."

"Whoa, that musta fuckin' sucked. How long ya been 'ere? A week? Ya got a really good tan going on?"

"Ah, that reminds me. My daily video vlogs…the boat had so many memory chips and a really cool waterproof camera." I got it out of the bag and propped it up on my knee.

"That would make an interesting video. So-"

"Hush I wanna make this video really quick before I forget anything." I flipped on the camera pointing it in my direction.

"I don't know how anyone could forget anything like this." Nnoitra said before biting off a piece of fish from the chunk he held.

"Day three hundred eighty four-" I looked up to sudden choking sounds. Nnoitra was coughing and both Shinji and Grimmjow were staring at me with wide eyes with fish hanging out of their mouths. I just looked back at the camera after making sure Nnoitra would live.

"Human life other than me finally. One got a bad infection due to a stingray attack. I cleaned out the wound and partly stitched it up. I believe it will be fin-"

"Whoa, wait, hold the fuckin phone!" Grimmjow snapped at me. I looked up at him with a dull expression. "You've been here for over a fucking year?" He exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah. I actually celebrated my first year here a couple weeks ago. Once you know all the hot spots of this place it's not that bad."

"Wait, wait- you can't be that Japanese tourist that disappeared from Mexico a year ago, right?" Nnoitra asked. "Are you…from Japan?"

"The one and only I think. Ichigo Kurosaki at your service."

"Holy shit. You've been here this whole time? The news was buzzing with you for weeks. They were sayin' racists did it, you were kidnapped, and all kinds of shit." Shinji said in awe to me. I scratched my cheek a bit and turned off the camera having it rest to the side.

"Wait, wait, wait…if he's really that one…then…you're only a teenager. I knew you looked fuckin' young but I didn' think a 15-year-old saved my ass." Nnoitra said with a weird expression. I felt my lips pull into a light scowl.

"Just turned 18 a couple of weeks ago…thanks."

"Wow…survival of the fittest I guess. You Japanese guys are fucking hearty bastards." The blonde said looking at me then the other two. All of us glared a bit at Shinji.

"You fuckin' know it." Grimmjow said with a grin then look at me with this heat in his eyes that made me want to squirm in place. "So berry how come the copters didn't spot ya? I know they went all over the place." I sighed heavily to that and slumped against the cave wall.

"I don't know. Helicopters just don't seem to see the island or something. I mean, I even set the beach on fire once and they just flew right over. I had a flaming HELP sign and they didn't see that either. It was in the dark too, and daylight. I did everything I could to draw their attention. If you guys wanna try the whole SOS thing, I can take you back to the beach easily. The helicopters usually give in on searches in the second week. If they still don't find you guys…well I have a boat project going on at the sand dunes." Shrugged a bit at the end. It'll be nice having the company.

"Yeah let's do that. Give the SOS a try. If they don't come…well we have ourselves a guide at least." The blunet said rather positively. I held down a little grin to that.

"It's a deserted island that a fuckin' desert. No matter where ya go it's going to be fuckin' hot." Nnoitra spat. I laughed a bit and shook my head.

"Actually not quite. It depends on what side of the islands you're on. Right now we're in what I named Desert's Coves. You're lucky too. I wasn't really planning on stopping by since I had another shelter to where I was heading. You guys were going right towards the Barrens of this place. And I rarely ever go there."

"I think it's a huge stroll of luck that anyone is here anyway. So what you gave all parts of the island's' names?" The blunet asked with the cock of his head. I nodded and gestured towards the croc-pack.

"I started making a map of this place once I found the helicopters were gone. I had nothing better to do but to explore. I was really just looking for someone. You guys, fuck, I wish I had a map beforehand. It would've saved me so much trouble and one of the worst nights of my life here so far. This is the one place where you do not want to walk around blindly with little to none hope of finding someone. Anyway before we go anywhere near those hellholes, you should really try to flag down the helicopters. But we'll leave tomorrow at dawn. For now, rest up."

"How did you survive for so long?" The blond asked and slid over to me. He leaned up against the wall a few inches away from me and studied me with such curious brown eyes.

"My dad is a real piece of work…he usually just dropped me off in the middle of no where to survive and then a week or so later he'd come and find me saying I've learned a great lesson and to tell him about it. I guess I did. But who honestly thinks they'd need survival training if they're not going to be in a war?"

"True for the most part. But good thing he did that, huh? Not only do ya have that survival training, but medical too. That's just really cool." Shinji said with a wide grin. "And that I'm highly grateful for." I laughed hanging my head a bit before looking back up to Shinji.

"You're not the only one who stepped on a stingray by accident. I actually…stepped in a lot of unpleasant things here, which you don't have to worry about. It's better not to think about it." I shuddered visibly to the thought of the time I found the crocodile falls by accident. Fuck, still the worst night of my life here.

"I'm curious. If were gonna be in here all day and night, tell us what's here, Berry." I stared up into dazzling blue eyes that were consuming me. God that man is gorgeous. I smiled a bit seeing those feline like blue eyes narrow ever so slightly. I pointed to my croc-pack,

"Well there's a lot of crocodiles here. I found them by accident. I'd say…finding crocodiles by accident isn't…fun. I call that place crocodile falls. I fell- I was trying to find a way across the top of the falls with minimal problems. Tree broke, I fell in, I fell down the falls and ended up some how landing in a crocodiles mouth." I shook my head still wondering how that happened.

"Seriously…was it a baby or somethin'?" Blonde asked. I pointed to the croc-pack again and they just got the silent gesture. "Ah…wow…that's big. How did you get out of 'crocodile falls' when being in a crocodiles mouth?"

"Well I had time to get my knife while being pulled down under water and rolled around. Luckily his mouth was around my abdomen-"

"How is that lucky?" Nnoitra piped in. "Them bastards have one of the strongest bites."

"True. But I didn't have to worry about it ripping off one of my limbs. So I was lucky it didn't have my arm. So I just got my knife at plunged it through the croc's skull. Eh…as for getting out…well…it…with the right motivation you can climb up a waterfall despite how slippery the rocks are. But there were crocs up there too…it was just a really bad day. I was just happy that their attack style is stealth or else I'd be a goner. They can't do stealth if I'm staring at them. But they can get really close…" I rubbed the back of my neck a bit in thought about that day.

"Close call. I bet you have really badass scars." Shinji said in this weird tone while leaning towards me. I leaned away and scowled further.

"I guess."

"You were always such a slut fer scars." Nnoitra said in a stoic tone to Shinji. Shinji just grinned widely to his…boyfriend. "Always and forever babe."

"Yeah…I'm going to go get water. You just stay here." I got out and grabbed the now empty jugs of water and my crocodile skin "I'll be back before or at night fall. Sleep. Nothing will come up here. Whoa there, no one is coming with me. Your body is still recovering from the dehydration and lack of nutrition. So just stay here, eat, and I'll be back soon." I climbed out and looked out at the rocky terrain in thought. I sighed lightly then grinned.

I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad that those men are here. It wasn't really important to figure out. I just have to keep them alive. Which won't be too much of a task. I mean…Grimmjow seems to be a sailorman. Humming lowly to that thought feeling my gut tingling to that. Grimmjow is ripe for the taking. But there isn't time for shit like that. I need to get them and myself off of this island. I hope the helicopters see the signs this time. If not, we have to bust our asses to get that boat done…boat number 15.

I walked to the fresh water supply that I had been at not too long ago with an extra kick in my step making me go quicker. I got to the water in no time and filled up the jugs. I looked at the fish swimming in it and looked back. Yeah they probably ate everything. I tossed the crocodile skin on the ground and got in the creek of cool water. I sat there and waited. Patients is key. When the sun started going down is when I left.

The sun goes down quickly in these parts. I used the crocodile skin as a bag to hold the fish. The jugs each had a vine-rope tied to them so I just held them on my shoulders. With the cool night air settling in I moved with swiftness through the growing shadows. I picked up the pace to get back. With my wet clothes and how cold it gets here at night, I could likely fall over dead because of hypothermia. As predicted when I got to where the cave was I was holding myself from trembling. I saw they found the stuff in the cave to make a fire. That's a good thing and a bonus for me. With shaky effort I pulled myself up to the ledge and threw the skin onto the cave floor startling a few.

"Shit- fuck you startled me." Hissed out Nnoitra. All three of them had jumped a bit. I panted lightly and pulled myself up grabbing the skin with a shaky hand and walked over to the fire dropping it and setting the water down.

"Hey yer bluer than Grimmjow, an' that's sayin' somethin'. You okay?" Shinji asked tiredly. I nodded slowly and crouched down next to the fire.

"I was fishing late. It just gets really cold at night. I got some fresh fish if you want some…instead of dried fish chips." I opened the skin showing many fishes. "I really want you to eat more Shinji. I'm hoping the infection didn't get in your bloodstream." I grabbed a fish and stabbed it on a stick before stabbing it into the soft cave flooring making it hang over the fire just barely. I moved over to Shinji whom was lying on Nnoitra's lap. I moved the drying leaves up a bit and looked at it. The flesh wasn't as irritated. It was just a light pink now instead of a blood red color. Some infection I didn't get was soaking up into the leaves.

"It feels really good now compared to before. Jesus yer hand is cold." I put the leaves back down and stood up. "Sorry. You should get used to how cold it gets though." I kicked off my crocodile shoes and pealed out of my wet clothing leaving the, almost fallen apart, briefs on before sitting down next to the fire.

"That crocodile scar is awesome." I looked up at Nnoitra that was looking at my stomach. You could clearly see where the crocodile teeth went in across my abdomen.

"You can go get one if you want. It's only a few hours from here…or days for you. Depends on how fast you walk."

"No fuckin' way, do I look suicidal?" I snorted and stabbed the rest of the fish I caught and gutted with a stick and stuck them next to the fire with the first one to cook.

"Don't worry. I'll get a little baby for you so it just looks like a dog bit you."

"Screw you orangey." Hissed Nnoitra making the gorgeous man laugh heartily.

"Be careful with what you say. I might take you up on that. I have no problem with threesomes either." The couple stared at me past the flickering fires. I smirked and rested back against the rock having my eyes rest shut.

"Hey I'm desperate, but not that desperate. The looks on your faces are hilarious. Eat when the fish is done then quickly get to sleep. I'll wake you guys up in the morning." I said before falling asleep. I learned to train my body to fall asleep when I want it to. Time here on the island and away from civilization really makes the true animal come out. The basic programming that people don't know they have they don't know about. Like for example: the internal clock. I always woke up thirty minutes before sunrise…which is an estimated guess. But close I think.

During my sleep I heard murmurs, briefly, but did hear them. I can't recall any words but 'he is gonna freak out' then everything faded into warmth. Relaxing warmth that just smothered me completely. Like a blanket wrapped tightly around someone. It's always been a curious thing, blankets, even though you know they can't save you (in most circumstances) they always feel so safe to be under. When I awoke I was warm and heavy. It was the best sleep I've gotten in a while. I pulled in a long breath and let it out slowly in a soft sigh.

I moved only to find I wasn't really able to. Panic flared in my chest for a moment a small Flight or Fight coursed through me till I found it was Grimmjow. I lowered my knife that I had pulled out of my pants pocket that had been resting in front of me. Grimmjow was lying behind me with his backside against the rocky wall and his front against me. Grimmjow's thick arm slid off of my waist to where I had been lying. Calming my racing heart I held my chest then looked outside the cave. It was just about sun up. Perfect timing. I put on my clothes that were dry now and gathered everything together. It seems the 'tourists' were able to relax and sleep when they knew they were safe.

"Okay guys wake up. Mh..seriously?" They were fucking out. I walked to the couple and opened the jug of water that was hanging around my neck along with another jug. I opened it and poured some water down on their faces making them shoot up in a sitting position and sputter.

"Ahk what the hell kinda wake up call is that you ass!" The duo hissed. I dully stared at them.

"I tried waking you up verbally, and you didn't budge. Get up and moving while I wake up the blunet." Spinning on my heels finding the 'blunet' very awake to his comrades sputtering and yelling.

"Good your awake. Let's go. It's going to get hot really quick and I want to make it to the stream in at least three hours. Nnoitra carry this on your back. It doesn't weigh too much. Not as much as Shinji anyway. Shinji I'll be carrying you on my back. Grimmjow carry the water. Don't gorge on it till we get to the creek." I handed Grimmjow the two strands of water that held four jugs one on each end.

"I can walk- Whoa!" I went over to Shinji and grabbed his arm pulling quickly having his torso mostly up over my shoulder. I let his hand go and quickly grabbed his thighs hooking them to my hips.

"You won't walk till I say you can. Doctors orders. Just hold on and we'll be in business." I went over to the edge of the cave and looked down.

"Nnoi-"

"Hey don' look at me. Ya heard 'em, Doc's orders. Just hold on buttercup."

"Oh god, fuck this, fuck the boat races, fuck stingrays, fuck everything." I started climbing down without many minds to the man hanging on my back. I hopped on the ground and held Shinji's thighs once more and started walking in the direction of the creek.

"It's cold out here." Shinji shivered. I had the crocodile skin on but I could still feel the cool nip of the air.

"It's the desert. Enjoy the coolness, it won't last long."

"Mh…so what else lives on this island other than crocodiles?" Shinji asked having his head rest on my shoulder. I went in thought about all of the things that live here.

"Well…there's a lot of coyotes. There are your poisonous snakes and hearty animals that live in these hotter parts like Desert Cove and the Barrens. Hell Mountain has just about everything on the island up there…just not crocodiles. Which I am grateful for."

"Hell Mountain, why did you call it that?" I looked up at Grimmjow that stood just two or so inches higher than I did and offered up a pathetic smile.

"It was more of the 'spur of the moment' thing. It was just hell to climb. It's so steep." They chuckled to that. " Then again it really can be hell if you're going up the Barren side of the mountain." Deadpanned to the thought of that. I would never do that again. I shook my head and pushed on. I just really hate the fucking Barrens.

"All of the birds and more 'forest' like animals you'd expect when someone says 'island' live on the south end of the island and northeast. It's where I usually stay because everything is concentrated in one area and not five hours apart from each other. To settle things there are no tigers here, no leopards, jaguars, or any huge cat that could kill you. Plenty of snakes and spiders though. A lot of birds in the forestry parts. I spotted a few armadillos too and some other critters that you don't really think about. On the other island you can find wild boars…maybe. The big island next to this one is fruitful. So much trees…it's a bitch to go through. And the snakes get bigger."

"Why do you live on this island then if that Island is more fruitful?" I laughed to that and looked on a head almost ignoring Nnoitra's question.

"I named that island Reptile Cartel. It has nice fruits, but it's not worth it. You got crocodiles on the ground and poisonous snakes in the trees. I think I was running most of the time when exploring that island. I found another 'falls' area…crocodile alley. There is also Camouflaged Swamp…its just…what the fuck. Grass isn't supposed to grow on water. Moss that turns into grass? Whatever. It's not supposed to that."

"Plummeted to your death again?"

"Nah, I was just soggy. There was one moment on that island that I thought I was done for. Snake pit. Just as it sounds. I fell into a snake pit and…that was interesting in a funny way but terrifying too. They were all trying to kill me at once so…when I moved out of the way a snakes head went into a different snakes mouth and they would be stuck together. And it just continued like that for a while and it was just weird, terrifyingly weird." The sun's rays finally fell upon us warming instantly.

"Isn't there a nice sounding place. So far I've heard of Desert Coves, Crocodile Falls, Hell Mountain, Crocodile Alley, Barrens, Snake Pit, Camouflaged Swamp, and Reptile Cartel." Nnoitra said with his brows furrowing, his violet eyes glimmering to the rising sun.

"There's the sand dunes." Shinji pointed out.

"Okay one place that doesn't sound like it can kill ya within' a couple of hours…any other place?"

"Well there's the place we're going to now. I called it Palm Tree Grove…there's a lot of palm tree's there. And the small little tiny islands next to it are called Pome Islands, which is a fruit. It's where I crashed. Nice place, but it gets too hot there. Great place to swim too if you don't mind reef sharks. If you wanted something fluffier there is Coyote Beach. I doubt they would want anyone petting them though. Other than that, no, there isn't. The rest of the names are Reptilia Brush, Quicksand Way, and Canine Forest."

"Quicksand Way? Like quicksand…" I would've tried to look at Shinji if his head wasn't on my shoulder and pressed against the side of my neck.

"Yep. It's goes down the island almost completely. I found paths, so we don't have to worry about it. You know the map is in the pack you're carrying Nnoitra if you guys want to look at the layout. Get a better feel of this place I guess." After a while of searching for the map they were looking at it, Shinji's neck craning to the side to see over Grimmjow's shoulder, he who held the map.

"Yer a good artist…it's really detailed for…color pencils?" I nodded when he looked up at me. "What are these red markers all over the place?"

"Details of the spots are on the back of the paper." He flipped it over and did a low hum. His sharp blue eyes looked up at me somewhat. "I see there aren't any shelters on the second island."

"Yes there is, one, it's near the bottom. I tried doing other shelters on that island, but they always got infested with some sort of snake that coiled around me in my sleep- speaking of coiling around me in my sleep. Don't do that again. You scared the hell out of me. I nearly stabbed you." The couple laughed loudly. I stared ahead feeling the heat of the desert changing almost spontaneously.

"I told ya he'd freak out! Ha ha ha!" Nnoitra nearly sang out. I can vaguely recall someone saying that last night actually.

"I am still surprised you didn't wake up from a lump like him being on you." Shinji chuckled into my ear. I held in a sigh. I was happy there were people in my life so suddenly. But I wasn't happy that they were stranded here too all because of some guy named Aizen messing with some gadgets.

"I'm waiting for a 'why' question to come out." Nnoitra said with his fingers laced behind his head and a wide grin on his face. I shook my own head having the urge to let it drop.

"He was more like a blanket. The weight was comfortable. And why should I bother asking 'why'?"

"Said the blunt man. I dunno maybe he wanted to just feel you up in your sleep- ow what the hell was that for?" Shinji snipped at Grimmjow. And from what I heard, which was a smack and a curse Grimmjow had hit Shinji.

"You know why I did it."

"Common you can't act like you don't want him. He's a hot piece of wild ass. And you always liked the feisty ones with spunk." I looked up to Shinji as best as I could and blinked at him stupidly. He just grinned at me. I wanted to get them out alive. And this place was _no_ place at all to let ones guard down. And the last I heard, having sex is 100 percent letting ones guard down. I don't want to be caught with my pants down by a crocodile. Though the thought is so tempting when I look at Grimmjow…so tempting.

"I said I was desperate but _not_ that desperate. If he was sexual release he's either going to have to jerk it or look to one of you two."

"Oh and he's down for the count! Because that's never happening."

"Like I'd ever look at you two in that light. And what the fuck is this?" The map was suddenly in my face. I was looking at a cloud he was pointing to.

"I'm rusty on clouds. Give me a break."

"Yeah Grimm, give 'em a 'break'." When we get to our destination, I was going to get drunk and call it a day. Thank god for palm trees and their sap. They stopped fighting with each other two hours into the walk. The line, it's hot, has come up in various ways over the period of three hours. Usually having some curse word in front of it and at the end. It took five hours to get to the creek that formed into rapids that formed into a waterfall.

"Finally we're here." Nnoitra moaned out lowly. They polished off the water about thirty minutes ago. That water would've lasted me three to five days. "This is tha place ya went to last night, right?" Nnoitra asked before just dropping the croc-pack to the ground and hopping into the water.

"Yes."

"Fuck you're speedy. Did you run the entire way?" I looked at Grimmjow and cocked my head to the side curiously. He didn't look tired one bit but he sounded tired.

"Yeah, it makes distance seem smaller if I run. Don't fill the bottles Nnoitra. The rest of the way there is just taking the creek. It'll turn into rapids, so it'll move you faster than you walk. Don't worry, it's fine sand, no huge rocks." I sat Shinji down by the creek and grabbed my stuff off of the ground having it hauled on my back now. It felt like it was thirty pounds lighter than Shinji.

"This is the life. Lazyness." I deadpanned to Nnoitra and Shinji both heading downstream already.

"Hey…" I looked at Grimmjow that looked in thought staring off at Nnoitra and Shinji. "There was a waterfall near where we ended up. Does this lead there?" I smirked,

"If you don't tell it'll be that much more hilarious when they get out screaming." Grimmjow grinned and followed me into the water. I made sure that there were no holes open in my pack so nothing would get wet. I walked down the creek while the other 'two' floated along in pure bliss. Grimmjow was standing not too far from me also walking.

"I was wonderin' why you made a map if you don't even use it." I watched Nnoitra and Shinji play in a little water fight while floating on their backs. It was odd but amusing nonetheless.

"I figured if I died and someone else ended up here and found it that it would help out a lot. Really up till a couple months ago I thought I was going to die at any moment. But now I think I'm just going to die of old age. This place is too easy to live in now. Maybe you guys being here will make it somewhat of a challenge again."

"Not a challenge to live on deserted islands anymore, even with all of the killer shit here?" I snorted a bit to that.

"All of the hunters become the hunted and the hunted become the hunters in some point in time."

"That's the way I see it anyway. This kind of living grows on you after a while too. The same thing day after day, so it gets easy. I still wouldn't want anyone else here though. It's saddening that you guys ended up here because of someone tinkering with your gadgets. Maybe it's a good thing- you can construct things, right?" Asked curiously with high hopes to the blunet.

"I'm your modern day handy-man." He said with a grin. But that really didn't answer my question since today isn't any other modern day. It's not like I need him to change a light bulb or grease some door hinges. I think he caught on to my dull questionable stare. "Yes Berry, I am good with my hands."

"Good. Because I can't build things even to save my life…as is obvious. Well I can build rafts, simple bridges, and normal huts. But anything more complicated seems to be a lost cause. Boats I'm terrible at." I laid down with my back on the water and closed my eyes relaxing letting the current pull me along for the ride. That is till the waterfall gets close. Then I need to get the others out. I sighed lightly and opened my eyes to stare at the vivid blue sky only to stare into vivid blue eyes that were curiously studying me. They went from curious to embarrassed in a blink of an eye. Grimmjow looked away and stared off into some other distance. What was he so curious about? Wondered idly just staring.

Grimmjow is beautiful. With his sky blue hair, glimmering cyan eyes, warm beige skin tone, and his muscular frame with feline grace. Yes he is very beautiful. Was he still a bit put off about when I said I wasn't interested in a bit of a lusty relationship? I mean when I had said he reacted almost violently to my innocent cloud drawing. Grimmjow's eyes landed back on me a bit slowly. Like he was peaking over to see if I was still looking at him, and I was, his low feline eyes were burning into my brain.

"Are you upset with me, Grimmjow?" Asked sincerely to the blunet. He and I both professionally ignored the two 'kids' further down stream having fun. The rapids were coming close. At the speed were going down the fast paced creek, river…stream? It'd be like jogging almost running if we were on ground.

"Why would I be upset?"

"Oh so then you're not upset. That's good. I thought you were still tender about the sexual release thing. Good. Ah the rapids are coming. Look. Just go with the flow. Really just go with it. When the rapids are over get out."

"Aye, aye captain." I snorted to Grimmjow's words.

"Whoa!" Heard synchronized yells ahead. I relaxed as the rapids got harder pulling us faster and faster along. Short drops came but no rocks. I loved coming here just for this. It was like one _big_ water park ride that you would wait hours for.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" Hooted a cheer with my hands up enjoying it to the fullest. The island could be bliss or hell. It just depends on how you see it. I knew all the happy spots of this place. And I intended to make their stay here the best it can be. And that means avoiding the crocodiles. That won't be a problem though. I looked at the two ahead that were near terrified till they just saw me having a ball. It's what people see and feel that makes them act the way they do. If they see someone having fun at something then the chances of them having fun is higher.

The sides of the creek became wider and the rapids became bigger and faster. More drops came sending us further down. I felt joy fill me the faster I went and to the loud shrills of excitement from the others. It was like the fun was over too fast though. The rapids turned calm, I looked to Grimmjow, he was already swimming over to solid land. I held in a smirk and swam over as well. Grimmjow was pulling himself out when I was near the edge of land as well when I heard Nnoitra bellowing.

"Hey guys where are you going? The fun's just getting started!" Grimmjow came over and offered a hand. Taking it, I turned and looked at the two that looked content. You think they'd get the picture with the two of us getting out.

"Yer damn right it's just getting started! Oie, ya remember the waterfall that we saw? Where do ya think this goes! Look!" Grimmjow pointed beyond the two where it just shows the water then blue skies. I could clearly see the impending doom appear on their faces when they had seen it. It was like a comedy flick coming alive between their cursing, yells, and frantic movements to get out. Between that and Grimmjow's hysteric laughter, it was hard to keep my own laughs in. They just barely made it before they fell a good 100 or so feet.

"Ah ha ha oh fuck'n god you guys shoulda seen your faces. That was fuckin' priceless. Oh god." Grimmjow was cackling leaning over having one arm around his stomach. I stared at Shinji and Nnoitra. They both looked like drowned rats that just had a panic attack and an inch away from going into cardiac arrest. Priceless indeed.

"You two are assholes! We nearly fucking died!" Shinji shrieked in the most unmanliest voice I've ever heard.

"The drop wouldn't kill you…if you kept your legs straight and arms crossed. It's just a hundred or so foot drop." Informed my two panicking new friends. Shinji stood up with the help of Nnoitra and cocked his head to the side at me and grinned.

"Oh just a hundred or so feet? Oh no problem. I guess just falling into the ocean with my leg having a gaping wound in it is fine now. Just fine and dandy." I stared at Shinji not helping the grin to his sarcasm.

"No sense of humor." I took the bottles hanging off of Nnoitra's shoulder and went to the river opening them to fill.

"I have humor. Just not when my death is involved." Snapped the blonde. I snorted lightly being joined by the blunet filling the other two bottles.

"Yeah, well, you better find humor in that because that's all there is to find humorous out here." Standing I put the makeshift caps on the bottles. "Now there's only a five or seven hour walk to the hut. Depends on how fast we go. Nnoitra why don't you haul around Shinji for a while." Turned and headed towards the greenery.

"Only?" Drawled Nnoitra and Shinji signing disbelief.

"Quit whining, fuck, it's embarrassing." Hissed Grimmjow. I pulled my pack back to normal along with my crocodile skin while smirking. Who knows the further this went on the more I was considering getting caught with my pants down with Grimmjow. I felt the fluttering in my stomach to that thought and the heat washing over my body to my groin.

"Well I could go my normal pace and cut it down to two hours…but I doubt you'd be able to keep up."

"Fuck you pumpkin head." Bit out the lanky man. I snorted grinning and peaking back at them but not able to with the mouth of the crocodile covering up my eye view from the side. So they only saw me grinning widely.

"Well if you think you can handle it-"

"I can fuckin' handle it! Even with Shinji on mah damn back!" Oh I poked his pride. I chuckled a bit. "Okay if you say so." I looked back forward and continued on but this time quickening my pace. I moved faster and faster till I saw them lagging behind then I slowed just a bit but still taking the lead. It helped going faster since we're going down hill. But the trees that were coming were going to be an obstacle to them. I looked back a bit seeing them panting, well Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Shinji after all was just along for the ride. It looks like Nnoitra and Grimmjow alternated who carried Shinji very now and again. I came to a slow stop. I didn't hear protest. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were occupied with catching their breath. They were lagging too much to even call it running.

"My turn to carry him I guess. Shinji put this on your back." Grimmjow practically just dropped Shinji. If not for me being there he would've landed on his ass.

"Y-Yer not even…flushed…fuck hah hah." Their breaths were raspy and hard. I situated Shinji on my back and looked at the other two.

"So do you still think you can handle it? I mean we covered a lot of ground. It will take just three hours to get there now if we just walk."

"Oie, fuck off…I can do it. Shinji was just slowin' me down."

"I was carrying him most of the time you fucking prick. What's yer excuse for that?"

"I can make a sled for you guys to sit on so I can drag you if you're too tired." Shoved my way in to their argument. It seemed to have settled the argument as they both just glared at me. I hummed lightly. "Okay back to being focused. Good. Just keep going straight. I want to get Shinji there and situated with the place. Don't worry about any coyotes or poisonous stuff. Those guys are mainly on the south and east sides. Neither of which we are on. There is the occasional coyote den. Be careful of that.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Yer gonna leave us here?" I stared at Nnoitra blankly.

"You've had food. You have water and you know which way to go as well as all the dangers. Now do you really need me to hold your hand?" Nnoitra's thin lips pursed into a thinner line. I didn't get any words from Grimmjow. I turned and looked ahead.

"Hold on tight. Because I'll need my arms for balance." I could feel Shinji's limbs tightening around my shoulders and hips. I pushed forward now letting my pent up energy out. Running so much so fast a day has become normal for me. Endurance is key to everything. Enduring pain, heat, animals- everything. I could tell Shinji and Nnoitra weren't the great out doors kind of people. As for Grimmjow…well…he's a sailor! That explains it all in just one word. I didn't hear Shinji's whispered "Holy shit." While I was running at top speed but I did hear his yelp when I leaped down a 7-foot drop at my speed and just kept on going. I was very soon dodging trees both fallen and up as well as bushes and vines. The beach came into sight and yards away sat the hut. I pushed my body to go faster to be better. We were at that hut in no time at all. Slowing down to a stop I panted lightly. I let Shinji down. He plopped his but down on the sand.

"Holy crap Ichigo you're a fast ass runner!" I drank some water passing it to Shinji.

"Yeah. I've always been fast on my feet. Let's check your wound." I knelt down by Shinji and lifted the leaves that were well coming off. It was still pink. That was predictable. "Looks good." I looked at the sky, it was around two in the afternoon. "I'll start collecting stuff for dinner. You can go in the hut. There's a bed. Watch out for your friends. If they don't came back in two hours, I'll go in search for them."

"Well that's positive thinking. Hey you know it's Grimmjow's birthday today." I felt a spike if interest flood me.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Maybe you can give him a ride here too. You know as a present?" I rubbed my chin lightly and went into the hut letting my stuff drop to the ground. I checked the hut for anything but nothing was in it other than the stuff I had left in it. Which was a makeshift bed, a couple of coyote skins, a few empty coconuts that were used as dishes, a few items for fishing…spear fishing. And bones from crocodiles and coyotes were lying around. They were good for making stuff with. Or using as tools.

"How about instead I make a good meal? I used to burn water. But then I came here…It's been a year and I practiced my skills in the art of cooking instead of poisoning." Shinji chuckled lightly and leaned back onto his palms.

"He's a healthy eater too…"

"That's good. Anyway you all need to eat a bigger meal. You all are terribly undernourished. I'm going fishing." I pushed off the crocodile skin and then pealed off my shirt and shoes.

"Hot damn you get sexier each time you take off your clothes. Maybe it's the loss of the crocodile carcass?" I grabbed a spear and headed towards the glistening, almost clear, waters. Routine came back to me easily. Fishing was a very daily routine. I did it almost morning, noon, and night. I had one prey in mind I was going to spear that could feed four. But before I do that I'm going to get fruit at the islands. The routine relaxed me. The waves, the smell, everything was just relaxing. But it didn't mean I had my guard down, not in the slightest. I got to one of the small clustered islands and walked up to a tree grabbing a vine and snapping it. Birds flew above me in the trees. Smiled a bit. Yes this was nice. I wrapped multiple fruits on the vine before continuing my pursuit for a reef shark after of course going back to shore and dropping off the fruit. I think Shinji said something but I didn't pay attention. I was in the zone.

Funny thing is is that the pome islands have popular fruit I know. It's weird. There's cantaloupes and watermelons. I got seeds and planted them all over the islands but they didn't take. They only took to these small clustered islands. I swam in the clear waters diving down further holding my breath. With doing breath holds for almost a year straight I've gotten pretty good at staying down under. Water felt like a natural habitat for me. There were many reef sharks in this area. I went with them. My calm heartbeat didn't get them a stir. Maybe just a little curiosity but that's it.

I went with them. I don't know how long I was going up and down there's getting them to lose interest in me and relax themselves. I don't like making my kill panic before killing it. It makes the meat taste bad. The adrenaline makes the meat tough. But I soon found one wondering from the pack going in a slow swim, relaxed. I got my spear and aimed carefully. Swimming further down behind I till I was just a few feet away. I could feel my chest tightening telling me to hurry up. I sprung my arm forward and plunged the spear right through the shark's head. The swimming motion stopped. The shark was now still. I quickly grabbed the spear and pulled the shark up to surface to head to the beach. It's only a matter of moments before sharks start coming towards the scent of blood. As I hauled the shark up to the beach I saw my two other missing tourists. Nnoitra and Grimmjow had finally made it! They don't look too thrilled though.

"Hey guys. You made it, congrats. I was about to go look for you." I dropped the shark next to the fruit and the pit where I'd build a fire later.

"You were about to? We almost fuckin' died out there! No coyotes my fucking ass!" Grimmjow hissed in my face lividly. I didn't see any injury on either of them so what was he whining about? "No snakes? No snakes whoo well that was a lie too! One almost strangled me! Not to mention the sheer cliff drop we had to make to actually get down here! How could you abandon us out there without your damn map! And what's with the shark. We're not going to eat an entire shark. That's a waste of fuckin' food!" I honestly didn't think he'd blow up in my face about this.

"I'm going to get firewood…and coconuts." Said towards Shinji and stepped aside and by Grimmjow. Nnoitra looked too tired to say anything about, well, anything. I scowled and looked down. I don't know why I should feel guilty about this. It's not like I had any help when I got here. They weren't hurt. I was. God damn this! I hate my fucking inner voice saying you feel guilt. It's a pain in the ass.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I felt absolutely infuriated. Could you say that Berry honestly didn't deserve my little vent? What pissed me off more is he acted like I didn't say anything. I wasn't a figment of his imagination. He should at least acknowledge that I exist.

"Wow, harsh Grimm." Shinji drawled at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to this shark with a spear in its head. It was resting by all of these fruits- seriously we weren't going to eat all of this especially not an entire damn shark.

"Wasteful. Coulda gotten a smaller shark or just some normal fish. So much fruit, tsk."

"He got this stuff for you."

"Mh?" Responded immediately. Shinji rubbed his knee lightly before resting his hand there. "Well I told him it was your birthday and joked that he could give you a ride here- the man runs fucking fast- and instead he decided to make you a feast…so yeah Grimm. It's for you. He spent almost two hours out there for this shark. So you were harsh on 'em."

"I ain' gonna say sorry for this." Snipped out and stood walking away.

"So your going in the direction he went because…" Heard Nnoitra breathlessly say. "Shut up!" Is that why he didn't act like I was there, because he was thinking of me the entire time? I looked around trying to find the fiery oranget. I was just about to give up when I heard a curse.

"Damn it! Seriously!" I followed Ichigo's voice going passed a few trees and looked up seeing him in a palm tree with his legs wrapped around it tightly and a snake coiled around his arm and neck.

"Ichigo." I think I surprised him because he jerked to the side and almost fell out…off the tree. Ichigo grabbed his old knife and pierced the snake in the head. The tightly wrapped snake loosened. Ichigo looked back at me then away as quickly as he looked. Wait his eyes…fuck he's guilty. Why did I have to be so bad at fucking apologies? Ichigo seemed to ignore the slackened snake on him while cutting off four coconuts. He jumped to the ground and sighed.

"Sorry." He said lightly. Say what again? "I should've gone back when I got Shinji to the hut. But I didn't. So I'm sorry." Ichigo wiped the blood from the knife onto his pants before putting the knife in the back of his pants. He turned away from me and grabbed the snake that had fallen to the ground having it drape around his shoulders. I watched his muscles rippling under its tight peach-skinned confines. Drool worthy, it really was drool worthy. I could see more scars. He has a bite scar on his left shoulder. Both shoulder blades have claw marks like his left forearm. The biggest scar was that crocodile scar.

"You seem to be a non-wasteful kind of guy…I was going to make fish chips out of what we don't eat. Snacking types of things for when and if I'm not around." He explained to me in a low almost nervous tone while making kind of net string that held the coconuts but he could drape it around his shoulders with the snake. It was the time like this that I remembered how young this man actually is. He just turned eighteen, what, two weeks ago he said? Damn this kid is six years younger than I am almost to the exact day. That's almost a decade. Fuck, I feel old. And here I am treating the kid, who saved not just me and is going to make me dinner for my birthday, like shit.

"Kid, look, I ain't good at apologizing." Orangey spun around and glared at me.

"Don't call me kid." If anything else this Kid does have a lot of spunk and fire both qualities that I love in my kind of man. Too bad he's to young for my liking. When the age difference starts getting really large it starts making me feel really perverted and sick. Like a child molester. It makes me squirm uncomfortably in place.

"Last I checked we were six years apart. So _kid_ as I was saying-" "Six years, really? Don't call me kid." He quickly interjected. "Thanks." Finished. Saying thanks was easier than saying sorry in my book. Ichigo cocked his head to the side and quirked up a slim orange brow.

"For what?" He's got to be kidding. The innocence that shown through on Ichigo's face told me otherwise.

"I'll let you mull over it." Said shortly and pointed to the snake. "You okay?" He looked down at the snake then up to me.

"Yeah, that was nothing, just an annoyance. Bonus too. I can get the venom and make poisoned weapons for you guys."

"It was venomous?" Asked in disbelief watching him return to the way I came back to the camp sight. "It was venomous and you act like it's just a garden snake?" Ichigo smirked and looked back at me.

"I'll let you mull over it." I was going to eat him. That's it. That cocky yet playful smirk, luminous honey-brown eyes, and that sexy ass is going the fuck down. Reminding myself quickly of the age difference I growled under my breath and followed the other man. This is going to be a _long_ trip, if you want to call it that, keeping my mind out of the gutter with Ichigo around. We got back to the camp sight and I stared at the hut of sorts. I mean it was part of the rocky beach side and then what looks like cemented by mud a rock wall with tree branches. There was the classical hut made of dead palm branches with leaves included. I suppose if it stays up and keeps you safe, that it doesn't really matter what it looks like no matter how…unstable. Well he said he wasn't good with his hands. Good enough though. It was still precarious.

"Hey Grimm ya should check it out in there. There are bones all over the place. It looks like a graveyard in there."

"Any helicopters yet?" Ichigo asked Shinji after throwing the snake down with the coconuts next to the other food. Shinji eyed the snake for a bit before responding to Ichigo.

"Yeah. But they didn't see us obviously." The bitter tone made a deeper scowl appear on Ichigo's already scowling features. I've noticed he scowls quite a bit. The look faded and he gave a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Keep on trying. There's always a chance." Shinji gave a grunt and leaned back on the sand having his eyes closed. Nnoitra was poking the dead snake by the way. He always had a fascination with dead things.

"Yeah."

"Well until another comes along let's start a bonfire! Nighttime comes around quicker than you know it. I'd say it's already around four. The sun will be setting very soon." I sat down next to the hut covered in shade by the dangling dead leafs and branches. I nearly glared at Ichigo. Why did age differences have to gross me out? It's utter bullshit. Why did he have to be so damn young? The guy is only half-legal in a way. Fuck it. I'm not going to think about it.

* * *

Everyday I'm shufflin'. I hope you like this so far. Also sorry if you see random dates throughout any of my stories. I like putting dates where I left off to see how long its been since I had worked on the story...it's just a quirk of mine.

So I've actually drawn a "Map" of the islands ^.^ i252 . photobucket albums/hh18/uchihafan123/spirit_zps016398de7 . jpg

Remove the spaces between the periods.

Grimmjow-24- (years apart:6)

Ichigo-18  
Nnoitra-25 –7

Shinji-27 -9

July 31st, July 15th

Kirei (beautiful) Hiken (Hidden mysteries)


End file.
